Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices including a capacitor, and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices. Some embodiments of the inventive concept also relate to semiconductor modules and electronic systems employing the semiconductor devices and the methods.
As the integration of a semiconductor device increases, a distance between storage electrodes of capacitors may become very narrow.